


Glowing Eyes

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is a vampire, Blood Kink, F/F, POV Second Person, She's like... 16-ish, Stephanie Brown snuck into a club with a fake ID, Vampire AU, You are Stephanie now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: She caught your eye without even having to try. Her red curls tumbled down her lower back in waves, her piercing green eyes seemed to shine in the dark nightclub as they locked onto your own. She looked right at you as she brought the glass of bourbon to her blood red lips, and you felt so small.





	Glowing Eyes

            She caught your eye without even having to try. Her red curls tumbled down her lower back in waves, her piercing green eyes seemed to shine in the dark nightclub as they locked onto your own. She looked right at you as she brought the glass of bourbon to her blood red lips, and you felt so small. You wondered if she could tell that you weren’t allowed to be in here, that you and your friends had flashed fake IDs at the door and the bouncer had let you in with a suspicious look on his face. You think she could tell, with the way that her lips curved up on one side, her eyes seeming to shine even brighter when you shuffled uncomfortably in your bar stool, hunching in on yourself and taking a sip of your Coca-Cola.

            She approached you before she approached any other person in the club, and in your head you hear your parents and your teachers saying, “Someone who’s interested in someone younger than them is just going to use you.” But they were always talking about men and even if they weren’t, you felt pride swelling up in your chest because _you_ caught her eye, not anyone else.

            She leaned over the bar next to you, and you could see the lean muscle that lined her arms and her stomach, peeking out beneath a crop-top that was so tight she might as well have worn nothing at all. She asked you your name, and you told her with no hesitation, your eyes locked on hers. “I’m Barbara,” she purred. She turned over to face you, and your eyes fell to the hourglass shape her waist formed.

            “Have a drink, cutie,” she whispered, and she held her drink out to you. You brought your hand up to reach for it, and she shook her head, her curls swishing back and forth with the movement. You dropped your head and leaned forward, and she nodded, tipping the drink over and letting the liquor fall into your mouth. Your lips rested on the lipstick stains left behind by the older woman.

            The alcohol burned your throat. Your eyes watered and you coughed when she pulled the glass away, the lipstick stain smudged with your lip-gloss. She chuckled softly and you blushed, because she tipped back the last of the drink with no effort.

            She placed her hand on your arm and gave it a light squeeze when you averted your eyes. Her grip was strong on your soft arm, and you looked back up at her, locking eyes with hers again. “Come dance with me, sweetie,” she offered, her smile softening just enough for you to feel safe.

            She dragged you out to the dancefloor, out towards the middle. You squeezed passed people who felt giant compared to you, men as hard as brick walls and women wearing sky-high heels and tiny skirts, a tight hand wrapped around your wrist the only reminder of why you’re stuck in this sea of people.

            Once she’d found a spot she was happy with she was happy with pulled you over, your back slamming against her front. Her breasts pressed against your back and you shivered gently, because you’ve never experienced anything like this before. One hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you close. She lightly swayed and rocked her hips against yours. You shivered and bit your lip. She brushed your hair over to the side, lightly kissing your bare neck. You let out a soft moan and clenched your eyes shut, trying to pretend that you weren’t surrounded by dozens of nameless, faceless people who were five years older than you, at least.

            She dipped her hands under the loose faux-silk of your pink tank-top, lightly petting your soft, flat stomach while her thigh wormed its way between your legs. You shivered as she used one of the hands she had on your stomach to control your hips, rocking your body up and down her strong thigh.

            You moaned, pleasure building in your abdomen even through the layers of leather and denim that separate her skin from your wet folds. Your face was red because this was _nothing_ but it felt so good, almost as good as your boyfriend’s inexperienced tongue flicking aimlessly between your legs. Her lips continued to kiss your neck, her tongue running up along your jugular vein.

            The base dropped and your orgasm tore through you, a screaming moan ripping its way out of your throat as your hips stuttered against her leg, but she kept moving you, began to rock her thigh gently down against your cunt through the fabric.

            You nearly collapsed against her and she caught you. Her arms wrapped around you, rucking up your shirt, her arms brushing up against your floral cotton bra. Her lips traveled up your neck to your ear, where she lightly nibbled your earlobe and whispered, “Are you gonna pay me back, baby girl?”

            You nodded slowly, forcing yourself to stay away as she lead you off of the dancefloor and to a backdoor.

            The backdoor led to an alley, right next to a full dumpster. She pressed you up against a rough brick wall, and you whimpered softly as the rough stone dug into your back through your thin shirt.

            She unbuttoned her jeans and thrust her hand inside your panties, causing your eyes to shoot open. There was another man a few feet away, thrusting into a woman who you didn’t know.

            You began to protest, but she just shook her head and whispered, “You said you were going to pay me back, right?”

            You nodded your head and gasped when she slid two fingers into your cunt, wet and dripping and soaking through your cotton panties. Her thumb circles your still hard clit and you’re whimpering softly, your eyes clenched shut tightly.

            You opened your eyes, about to comment on the fact that you came back here to pay _her_ back.

            You looked up into her eyes and froze at the sight. They had appeared to be glowing for the whole night, but you had assumed it was a trick of the flashing lights of the nightclub. But her eyes were glowing in the same way a cat’s did in the dark, her lips opened in a smirk, sharp teeth peeking out from her top lip.

            “You will be paying me back,” she whispered, leaning over and licking a fat stripe up your neck. You shivered and mewled softly, clenching your eyes shut tightly again as her fingers continued slipping in and out of your pussy, her thumb rubbing your clit, still standing to full attention despite your fear.

            You asked if you were going to die, if she was going to kill you and throw your body in the dumpster. She shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “I like you. I bet Bruce will like you, too. He’s the man who turned me, who I live with and work for.”

            She crooked her fingers inside of you and brought her lips up to your ear. “Do you want to be like me? Stay with me forever?” she asked. You knew at that point that you probably had two choices—say no and die, or say yes and become like her.

            You nodded your head slowly, and she seemed to purr in contentment. “You’re so cute. And you’ll be that way forever, now,” she whispered. She pressed a light kiss to your neck and added, “You’re afraid. Don’t be.”

            And then you felt it—the sinking of fangs into your neck. You gasped and whimpered softly, the pain mingling with the speeding up of her fingers inside of you, the duel feelings curling up in your bloodstream. You began to cry even as your toes curled and your hands shot up, tangling themselves up in her curls and tugging, as though trying to pull her face away from your neck, but she was too strong, stronger than any human that you’d ever met before.

            After a couple of minutes, your vision began to swim, and the world was spinning, your muscles relaxed, your hands falling and your legs becoming limp as your blood drained away.

            The hand that had been buried inside of you pulled out and wrapped around your waist, holding you up. She smiled down at you, her lips red with lipstick and your blood. She leaned over and kissed you, and you could taste it, yourself, your life essence staining the tongue that she slid between your lips.

            Her other hand came down and pulled down her top, using one of her nails to make a small cut over her left breast.

            She pulled away and you looked down at the cut right over her perky breast, and you let her hand cup the back of your head and move you forward.

            Your lips pressed against the bleeding cut and she didn’t have to tell you, you knew. You sucked at the bleeding cut like you were starving, and she moaned, and so you sucked harder, wanting to hear more of that sound, wanted to do anything you could to hear more of that sound forever.

            “I’ll see you later, Stephanie,” she whispered to you, and you nodded weakly, falling into her arms with a blank mind but a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about lesbian vampire Barbara Gordon... as if she wasn't perfect and sexy enough! I dunno, guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Comment, Kudos, come say hi to me on Tumblr @bloodstainsblue
> 
> <3


End file.
